


Home

by berrywrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, domestic fluff ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrywrites/pseuds/berrywrites
Summary: Sombra and Genji both had a day off.





	Home

      _Finally_. A day off- Genji sighed out, enjoying sleeping in, not worrying about going to work and meditating and then training and- Christ. Sombra was still asleep. Didn't she have to get to work? And then it hit him, she had a day off today as well. The cyborg sighed happily, looking over at his beautiful girl. Her hair curled perfectly over her shoulder, and her mouth hung open just enough to where it was cute. Genji absentmindedly kissed her cheek, then closing his eyes, laying his head on the pillow below him. Today was surely going to be good. 

    "Cariño?" Sombra asked groggily, his kiss waking her from her deep slumber. Sombra was a deep sleeper, the house could be sucked up in a damn tornado and she would still be asleep. However, it was about time for her to wake up anyways. The Latina leaned over her boyfriend, placing a soft kiss to his lips. Genji giggled and let the kiss linger, sitting up. 

    "Good morning, あなた," He sighed out happily, wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her closer. Sombra rested her hands on his sides, placing another peck to his lips.

    "What's for breakfast?" The woman asked quietly, soft morning light flooding through her blinds and into the purple-themed bedroom. Sombra could eat just about anything, but knew Genji was more picky, so she would let him decide what she cooked this morning. Genji almost requested a breakfast from his childhood, something like grilled fish or rice, and realized she would, one not know how to cook it, and two, that they only had what a young adult would own. 

    "Hm. Maybe eggs, and pancakes?" He asked, still keeping close to her warmth, his systems humming as they came to life, running inspections on his software. Sombra nodded and moved away, leaving Genji cold, and following after her. Sombra turned on the stove, getting pancake mix, and cracking eggs, setting them on a pan that she set on the hot stove. Sombra could be a famous chef if she wasn't the hacker she was, as her food was, as Genji described it, heavenly. The cyborg walked behind her as she flipped pancakes and scrambled eggs, wrapping two arms around her waist. 

    "Looking good," He complimented, not specifying if it was about her or the food she was cooking. Sombra sprinkled salt and pepper over the eggs, mixing them again before taking them off the stove, as well as setting the pancakes on two plates.

    "Gracias," She hummed, "Breakfast is served."

    "Thank you, love," Genji smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, stabbing eggs and putting some on his plate, and then drowning his pancake in syrup. Sombra enjoyed her pancakes lightly drizzled instead, which made Genji always wondered how she even ate them. The two sat at Sombra's small dining table, sitting across from each other. The couple discussed work, how much they loved each other, video games, and a various assort of things before Sombra asked a question she already knew the answer to.

     "How was the food?" The woman asked.

     "Heavenly," The cyborg responded.

**Author's Note:**

> someone on quotev asked me to write this and and few others asked me for more ships so have fun reading


End file.
